1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a transfer belt unit mounting/dismounting device, and particularly, to a transfer belt unit mounting/dismounting device provided in a transfer belt unit mounting/dismounting section of an image forming apparatus using a photo conductor.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a conventional transfer belt unit mounting/dismounting device provided in a transfer belt unit mounting/dismounting section of an image forming apparatus using a photo conductor, after a transfer belt unit has been inserted by being guided by a guide rail provided in the transfer belt unit mounting/dismounting device, another mechanism than the guide rail sets the transfer belt unit to a transfer position to bring the transfer belt into contact with a photo conductor drum.
As described above, the conventional transfer belt unit mounting/dismounting device uses another mechanism than the guide rail to set the transfer belt unit to the transfer position so as to bring the transfer belt into contact with the photo conductor drum. The use of the additional mechanism increases the number of component parts and is not efficient.